Toast
by Little Stars
Summary: Jo thinks her crush is nothing, but when Sam's get's a date with a doctor while on a case how can Jo mask her jealousy? Femslash.


**I'm new to this, never really done fics before and only just found this site, some of the fics are awesome. Please point out problems and give me guidance thanku.**

**Warning, don't read if your not into jam.**

**Toast**

DC Jo Masters sat in CID swivelling on her chair aimlessly. She was waiting for a job to do, any job as long as it stopped her from being bored stiff doing nothing. The DCI, Jack Meadows, walked into CID and made his way over to Jo.

"You busy?" He asked.

"Nah, what you got for me?" Jo asked.

"Well medical stock from St. Hugh's has mysteriously gone missing, DS Nixon's on her way down to the yard. If you run you'll probably catch her up, she'll fill you in more on the way." Jack said, Jo jumped up and ran to the yard. She was pretty excited, Jo couldn't deny that she'd had a crush on the blonde Sergeant for a while. There was something about the small women. How venerable she was when she was sad, how fiery she was when angry. Then there was her husky voice, it was so sexy. Whispering in Jo's ear ... 'I want you Jo' ... Jo shook her head. Sam would never say that, she was straight, unfortunately.

Jo managed to catch up with Sam as she was getting into the blue CID car.

"Hey, Jack said I was to work on this with you." Jo said climbing into the car on the passenger side.

"Oh great, didn't want to be on my own really." Sam admitted, flashing her a dazzling smile.

Jo grinned. "My pleasure to help."

"Basically we need to get statements off staff and go trailing through CCTV footage to see whether we can come up with any suspects." Sam told her.

"Great." Jo replied simply, and Sam pulled out of the yard driving in the direction of St. Hugh's.

* * *

The head of the ward was a man called Greg Hayden. He had blonde and brown hair, brown eyes. Jo didn't like him that much, although Sam and him seemed to like each other a lot. Jo could even see that they seemed to fancy each other.

Jo went to get CCTV footage while Sam questioned Greg about whether he'd seen anything, suspected anyone. Jo returned as Sam was coming form his office smiling.

"Someone's happy." Jo commented.

"Well someone's just got a date." Sam grinned.

"Oh right." Jo said trying to mask how much she hated the idea of Sam going out with that bloke.

* * *

By the end of the day the case had been wrapped up. A nurse had been stealing the stock to get money for her secret drug addiction. Even she was surprised that no one had noticed that she was taking.

"Call themselves professionals, they all have their heads stuck up their arses and only care about themselves." She said bitterly.

"Whereas you care about everyone, and are perfect?" Jo replied sarcastically.

The woman looked down at the table guiltily.

* * *

"You feel like going for a drink, celebrating our success if you can call it that really?" Jo asked.

"Can't, I have my date remember." Sam told her, switching her computer off.

"Oh yeah, right." Jo mumbled.

"See ya Sam." Jo called as Sam left, as soon as the doors swung shut she sighed sinking into a chair. "Screw it, I'm not going to the pub alone. I guess it's back to my house."

* * *

Jo sat alone at home, she'd just finished eating and had put a DVD in. It had been three months since her partner, Tess, had left her but Jo still missed her. Even though Sam was her interest at the moment she still thought about Tess, Tess had been with her for four long years and it had been bliss. When they broke up, they were on good terms. And they were still good friends, still close. Tess had a new girlfriend and Jo was happy for her but thinking about her still caused pain.

Her thoughts were broken as her mobile started playing Cascada 'Every time We Touch'. Without checking caller display, she picked up.

"Hi, Jo Masters."

"Hey Jo, it's Sam. I was wondering if I could take you up on that drink offer if it's not too late." Sam's voice floated down the line, she sounded low though. Even on the phone.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, well no not really. I went to meet Greg at the restraunt when this woman popped up out of nowhere screaming abuse at me and him. It turns out he's married and wasn't going to tell me. I slapped him then left, his wife looked satisfied when I slapped him and I apologised to her but I guess I just wish at least one relationship would go right." Sam explained.

"Why don't you come round to mine? We can open a bottle of wine, have a chat, if you really want then have a cry." Jo offered.

Sam laughed. "I accept your invitation and what will happen is probably all the above ... except crying."

Jo laughed too. She told Sam her address and then they said their goodbye's.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jo opened the door and welcomed Sam into her home. Jo took Sam's coat and was pleasantly surprised by how different Sam actually looked outside of a suit. She was wearing jeans and a turquoise halter neck top. It appeared she hadn't changed for her date with Greg. They went and sat on Jo's sofa, Jo poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to Sam.

Sam took sips, she felt comfortable in Jo's company. "You know, if I'm entirely honest I don't think I liked him as much as I was making out. It was like I accepted his offer because there was an offer. I think I like someone else more, and was trying to cover that up by going out with this other person." Sam admitted.

Jo listened carefully. "You mean Phil?"

"No." Sam said firmly. "He's a good friend, yeah we flirt but I don't think I can trust him. I'm pretty sure he put Phil in Philanderer."

Jo laughed. "So who is this person?"

"I can't really say, I guess I'm scared because I've never given any indication that I liked them. Plus they are seriously someone I wouldn't go with usually. I'm scared of they'll react, or what people will think."

"C'mon give us a clue. I promise I won't freak out or anything."

Sam sighed and decided to tell her. "You want a big clue or subtle one?"

"Let's try subtle to begin." She said.

Sam lent forward and Jo felt her hand slid up her inner thigh. Jo looked down at the hand then back at Sam who still seemed reluctant and scared.

"And a big clue?" Jo grinned.

Sam lent forward, she brushed her lips against Jo's. Jo slipped her arm round Sam's waist and deepened the kiss by probing her tongue into Sam's mouth. Their tongue's fought for control and in the end Sam surrendered a losing battle. Jo stopped kissing her and Sam looked up at her wondering if something was wrong.

"I think my beds bigger than this sofa that gives your a ruddy back ache." She offered. Sam stood up and Jo linked finger with her before leading her away to her bedroom.

Once the door was closed Jo picked Sam up and let her wrap her legs around Jo's waist. Jo balanced her against the wall and they started peeling clothing away from each other. Jo kissed down Sam's neck and shoulder letting her tongue trail before moving back to her mouth. Sam could feel the moisture slowly coming from her core already. Sam unbuckled Jo's belt and sorted her jeans out so they fell to the floor where Jo stepped out of them.

Sam suddenly stopped.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just I ... I've never ..." Sam stuttered shyly.

"It's ok, I'll teach you all I know." Jo smiled, finishing the stripping so Sam was completely naked and Jo was only wearing a sexy black thong. She knew there was a reason why that was the only one she could find that morning. Jo carried Sam over to the bed and laid her down before climbing on top and trailing kissed down her body, starting at the lips.

Jo got to Sam's breast and kissed around the nipple to begin then tossed it around with her mouth. Letting it harden, Jo's then spent special care on the other nipple before moving downwards again. She got her middle finger and used her nail to gently scratch around Sam's core, Sam's back arched as she felt the numbing scratch. Jo pushed a finger through and then added another, she pumped in and out watching Sam. Her breath was coming in short, shallow periods and occasionally she shut her eyes enjoying the moment. Jo pulled her fingers out smiling, and licked Sam's juices off. It was good but she wanted more.

As Sam calmed down Jo moved her head down and began kissing her clit.

"Mmm, Jo right there ... Jo please ... give me more." Sam begged arching her back.

Jo grinned and pushed her tongue deep into Sam who let out a cry. Jo kept pushing in and out, letting her muscle lick around the tunnel. Sam's hands ran through Jo's hair, and then over her own thighs.

Jo came back out and pulled herself up, she kissed Sam passionately and Sam tasted a new taste left on Jo's mouth. It was ... her.

"You're amazing." Jo whispered.

"You too." Sam grinned.

"No seriously, look just touching you're body well …. It made me 'produce' too."

"Seriously?" Sam asked surprised.

"Seriously." Jo confirmed. They kissed one last time before falling asleep with Jo's arm around Sam's petite body.

* * *

The next morning when Jo woke, she looked down at sleeping beauty and smiled. They were entangled together on the bed, they were like … like jam on toast. 


End file.
